yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
IKIGAİ
IKIGAİ - Dört farklı unsur arasında bir kesişme noktası olarak da tanımlanabilir: tutkulu olduğun şey, becerilerin nerede yattığı, nasıl bir hayat kazanabileceğin ve dünyanın neye ihtiyacı olduğu. Birçok Japonlar, herkesin yerine getirmek için doğmuş ikigai veya kaderi olduğuna inanıyor. Aslında, hareketsiz bir yaşam tarzının bedeninizi ve duygularınızı olumsuz yönde etkilediği gibi, zihinsel çalışma eksikliği sinirsel bağlantılarınızı zayıflatır, bu yüzden beyninizi farklı şekillerde kullanmanızın önemi budur. evden çıkmak, diğer insanlarla tanışmak ve sosyal etkileşimler yaşamak beyninizin alabileceği en iyi egzersizdir. Morita tedavisi adı verilen yoğun bir Japon terapi formu, insanların stresi aşmalarına yardımcı olur. Morita terapisi, pozitif düşünce yoluyla duyguları ve eylemleri etkilemek için düşünceleri kullanmaya odaklanan Morita terapisinde, hastaları değiştirmeye çalışmadan duygularına dikkat etmeleri ve duygularını kabul etmeleri istenir. Oradan, yavaş yavaş eskinin yerini alan yeni duygular yaratmak için özel adımlar atıyorlar. Terapinin dört aşaması vardır, tamamen dinlenme aşaması ile başlar. Hasta yaklaşık bir hafta boyunca yatakta, tüm dikkat dağıtıcılardan arınmış bir şekilde uzanır. Medya tüketmesine, ziyaretçi almasına ve hatta konuşmasına izin verilmiyor ve tek insani teması bir psikoterapist tarafından yapılan küçük bir denetim. Bu aşamada, hasta sadece gelip giderken duygularını gözlemler. İkinci aşamada, hasta tekrarlanan aktiviteleri günlük rutinine entegre etmeye başlar. Bunlar bir günlüğüne yazma, yürüyüş yapma ve çok sayıda nefes alma egzersizleri yapmayı içerir. Üçüncü aşamada, ahşap kesme ve boyama gibi görevleri içeren bu etkinlikler daha fiziksel ve yaratıcı hale gelir. Bu faaliyet dizisi hastaya yeni bir dizi duygu üretir; neşe, eşitlik ve bağlılık hissetmeye başlar. Ve son olarak, bu üç aşamayı tamamladıktan sonra, hasta dördüncü aşamaya hazırdır: dünyaya yeni bir sakinlik ve amaç duygusuyla yeniden girmek. Immersing yourself in an activity can help keep you young. İdeal olarak, ikigai'niz - yani, ana yaşam işgaliniz - düzenli olarak bir akış durumu üretecektir, ancak yapmazsa, hobilerinizin de olduğundan emin olun. İdeal olarak, ikigai'niz - yani, ana yaşam işgaliniz - düzenli olarak bir akış durumu üretecektir, ancak yapmazsa, hobilerinizin de olduğundan emin olun. İlgi alanlarınızı yeni ve heyecan verici bir şekilde kullanarak, akışı bir kez daha bulabilirsiniz. Bu yaşlı insanların önerdiği ilk ipucu, mümkün olduğunca az endişe duymanız ve başkalarını, yabancıları bile, gülümsemeyi ve açık bir kalbi selamlamayı alışkanlık haline getirmektir. Bunun ötesinde, değiştiremeyeceğiniz şeyler için aşırı endişe duymanın yalnızca gereksiz strese neden olduğuna dikkat ederler. Bunların sonuncusu özellikle önemlidir, çünkü Okinawan asırcılar uzun ömürlerinin temel nedenlerinden birinin kendi sebzelerini yetiştirmek ve kendi yemeklerini pişirmek olduğuna inanırlar. Son olarak, belki de uzun bir yaşam için hepsinin en önemli alışkanlığı arkadaşlıklarının tadını çıkarmak ve onu korumaktır. Okinawan diyeti üzerine çeşitli çalışmalar yaptı. İşte öğrendiği şey: her gün beş ayrı porsiyon meyve ve sebze yer. Tabaklarının gökkuşağının tüm renklerini içermesini sağlayarak yeterince çeşitlilik elde ettiklerini belirlemeyi severler. Diyetin temeli, pirinç ya da erişte gibi tahıllardır, tuz ve şeker gibi baharatlar ise az miktarda kullanılır. küçük porsiyon büyüklüğü de önemlidir. Bu ikinci boyuta uymak için Okinawans, yüzde 80 civarındayken yemeyi bırakmanız gerektiğini söylüyor; Başka bir deyişle, biraz aç kalmalısınız. daha az yemek, daha uzun bir yaşamla doğrudan ilişkilidir. Antioksidan bakımından zengin yiyecekler gençleştirme ve uzun ömür için çok önemlidir. Birincisi yeşil çay, antioksidanlarla dolu gençleştirici bir içecek. Bu mucizeyi daha da güçlü yapmak için, Okinawans yeşil çaylarına yasemin ekler. Bu bitki kalp-damar sağlığını iyileştirir ve bağışıklık fonksiyonunu arttırır. Bir alternatif tercih ederseniz, beyaz çayı deneyin - aslında yeşil çaydan bile daha yüksek antioksidan seviyeleri var. Just try other citrus fruits, or opt for broccoli, salmon, strawberries or apricots, all of which are high in antioxidants. Hareket, basit formlarda bile, uzun bir yaşamın temel bir yönüdür. Sağlık uzmanına göre Gavin Bradley, oturmak sağlığınızı olumsuz yönde etkiliyor. Bir sandalyede yarım saat oturduktan sonra, metabolizmanın yavaşladığını ve sağlıklı bir şekilde sindirilmesini sağladığını buldu. Dahası, iki saatten fazla oturmak, iyi kolesterol seviyelerinin düşmesine neden olur. bu etkilerin dengelenmesi için her yarım saatte sadece beş dakika kalkmak yeterlidir Japon kültüründe, kırık çay fincanı gibi yalnızca kusurlu nesnelerin gerçekten güzel olabileceği inancı var. Bu kavram wabi-sabi olarak bilinir ve günlük yaşamınızda daha fazla keyif almanıza yardımcı olabilir. Öyleyse, yaşamda çok yaygın olan mükemmellik arayışından vazgeçmeye çalışın ve bunun yerine tüm yaşam kusurlarında yatan güzelliği kabul edin. Sonuç, ekstra enerji, daha az stres ve daha uzun bir ömür olacak.